Corpse Party Infestation
by Padofleaves
Summary: Abathur was busy with his usual experiments in his evolutionary pit but find himself inside a decrepit building, after the leviathan shock and was suddenly engulfed by darkness.
1. Chapter 1

I have no Beta reader, expect to see errors along the way as you read  
Starcraft belongs to Blizzard  
Corpse party belongs to Team GrisGris

)(

Somewhere in the Deep abyss familiar to all as the outer space. A Bulb-shaped Creature covered with scales and jagged bony carapace with Large pus that glows omnious purple,decorated with numerous horns both large and the narrow part of the body which resides the head, elongated tentacles hang loosely as if held by gravity.,A Prodigious Abomination known to many as the Leviathan swim through the empty void.

Within its underbelly, lies another equally strange creature by the name of Abathur,It is serpent like creature his upper body stands,the head,sides and back is covered in thick jagged dark carapace though the sides has several green orbs,each differing size protuding from front though is uncovered,revealing a Leathery pale skin that cover much of the body,though its entire back is the same color as his natural armor.

his small head is postion in a manner that made it appear to slouch as the carapace surrounding it,appears to be like a oversize padded head has four eyes, two on each side on the lacks a lower jaw but as a long toothless vertical mouth which seems to glow the same green color as its orbs and has eights limbs,four on each side, two on its upper body, two on the lower body.

the limbs on its upper body appears to be long and scrawy, its had three long fingers with elongated limbs on the lower body are much longer,larger and its cover in carapace,each of its joints are bulge in it has a Large scythe like claws on it and its secondary limbs are similiar but has arge glowing green on its claws.

Abathur is busy experimenting the human head-sized khaydarin crystal, to be of use for the zerg in the coming war against Xel'naga named idly slithers around the cavernous room with numerous pits that he calls the 'Evolutionary Pit',each containing different inspects his experimental zergs,each has khaydarin crystals growing out from their bodies both large and small to see any more there is any more improvements to be made while he dabbles the khaydarin crystal floating in his hands surrounded by green aura,looking for more questions to be answered.

Without warning,The Leviathan began to shake violently, the zergs began to roar and hiss,ready their claws and began to look to his surroundings with all his experiments running amok,physically clutching on the khaydarin crystal with his primary upper limbs.

And then everything went dark...

)(

In an old and abandoned female lavatory two human teenage girls both wearing are white sailor fuku with Byakudan Senior High crest stand proudly on the crest piece, with green collar with a white liner and a long red bow, short green pleated skirt,white crew-cut socks and brown standard school shoes.

The teenage girl with average height and built with slightly long brown hair tied into a ponytail with a white cotton bow and desaturated turqoise eyes,is named Tohko Kirisaki.

The other goes by the name of Emi Urabe,Whom is below average in height and slighty plumb in has medium long desaturated pale brown hair with green eyes and wears pink glass.

Tohko was coughing vionlently her upper body lowered with both hands on her knees,after she vomited her previous meals on one of the broken Emi behind her has her left hand gently rubbing her right shoulder trying to comfort her as she coughs."was I right?" said Emi with loose confidents with a slight frown as she continue to rub her shoulder." I guess..."Tohko replies as wipes her red teary eyes and drooling mouth with the cloth of her white uniform on her left arm, spitting out the half digested leftover still residing on her mouth in the opposite direction of Emi.

" I feel better" Tohko continues as she stands and turns to Emi to direction to meet eye contact."That's good."Emi put on a small smile while still have troubled look in her face."Are you okay to head back to rejoin the others,then?"Emi continued."Yes...I'm fine" Tohko replied as she wheezed to withdraw the mucus further in to her nose.

Tohko inspects the lavatory one last time to see if anything of use is left only things she saws are the decrepit white walls with exposed wooden foundations under floors with severals cracks and holes,two mirrors cracked with missing pieces of glasses and fogged, making it almost impossible to see ones own sinks, one is partially damaged in the right rim with her vomit it the bottom of the sink,the other has its entire front of the sink destroyed.

Inbetween them is half-decomposed corpse,most of the body is skeletal with dried patches of flesh with look more like rotten mummified corpse wore dirty white uniform with dirty brown torned clothe that cannot be identifly as shirt or pants to tell what gender the wearer an ID tag tells her the identity of the body ,by the name of Tomomi Morinaga, female, Komashiro Trade stalls which she found a bit odd as she was used to seeing ones all made in plastic,seeing one in wood seems out of place.

The Door on the Wooden Stalls seems to be locked from the enough,the side of the stall seems to feel chilly as Tohko thought to herself,seeing that this place has many mysteries and illogical situation like being magically transported ,Immovable windows, unbreakable walls and floor despite how disrepaired it is,able to see despite the lack of any light source, complete darkness on the other side of the window, things that shouldn't be there when entering to the same room in a few minutes before and toxic green sludge with human rather play it safe by not being a foot near the area least something not to her liking might happen.

Satistfying her anxiety Tohko followed Emi

)(

Just outside the female lavatory east of them are the boys loithering near the male boys wore deep purple with brass button,a pocket on the right side with crest of the Byakudan Senior High School, white long sleeves shirt underneath it with blue tie pattern with diagonal turquiose lines, Black pants,visible signs of socks and the Brown School standard shoes.

The one lying on floor his back to a wall,average in both height and weight, light blond medium short hair both of his hands clutching on his wounded right thigh missing a leg ,Goes by the name of Ryosuke Katayama.

Tomohiro Ohkawa, the shortest and frail amongst them,semi-curly brown hair, blue eyes, kneeling, his face pales, looking helpless as he stares his friend's bleeding thigh.

The standing beside them looking peeved is named Kai Shimada, tall in height but sightly thin in built, his dyed red hair medium long and messy yet spiky appearance like those on visual eyes is light blue in his shirt and blazer is unbuttoned and opened like a jacket with sleeves rolled up,black shirt underneath it with the absent of the school tie,two sets of necklace one is a simple black lace like the ones wrap around in his right arm, while the other though similiar to previous one,It has turquoise stone with silver wings protuding out on side hanging loosely from it,a brown leather trimmed in gold with a similiar decorated buckle with golden goat skull at the would question how he is allowed to wear and accessories, despite being against the school regulation dress code.

Next to him is slighty taller is Yuuya Kizami, has dark eyes and short raven hair,he has his blazer on his right shoulder,has his polo shirt untucked,rolled up steeves and party unbuttoned to expose his collar bone and biceps for girls and boys with homosexual orientation to admire,he has a silver chain is looped on his pants.

Katamaya groans in pain as he futility tried to stop the bleeding by covering the wound with his hand." it hurts...it hurts" he complained as tears come out of his already moisted eyes."Ryouke...Ryosuke!" Ohkawa panic as he still tranced on his friends bleeding leg."No...I'll bet it hurts real bad..."Ohkawa continued stating the obvious."We really need to stop that bleeding" Yuuya states as he tries to look the surrounding area for anything useful but in reality,he is admiring how decrepancy of the building by coincidence he looked at Tohko and Emi as they are walking towards them,with an idea pops out from his began pacing towards the to girls waving his hands towards them and said "Tohko,Emi, sorry for the inconvience but both of you lent me your bow? we need it to stop Katamaya's bleeding."

"Eeh?!" Tohko gasped with her cheeks flustered." S-ss-sure,you can have mine" Tohko stuttered as hastily removed bow and presented it to Yuuya while her hands "sure" Emi followed suit, handed her bow to him while her eyes subconsciously set on Tohko's flustered face."Thank you for bows, Tohko and Emi" Yuuya said with a smile plastered on his face,grabs her red long nodded in response while Tohko stuttered "Y-your welcome",as she feels happy being helpful to him, believing this deed to bring them closer.

)(

As soon as Yuuya had his back on the girls,he rolled his eyes as he know full well of Tohko's infatuation toward him but decided to feith ignorance for kneel down towards Katamaya with Tohko's and Emi's red bows in hand,he spread Emi's bow like a blanket and covered Katamaya's exposed wound,while he twirl Tohko's bow to a makeshift robe to securely tie around Emi's bow and carefully tightens it as not to tear it apart.

Katayama screamed in pain as Yuuya tighten the red rope."Shut it, Katamaya!" Shimada quietly screamed " you don't want that jason wannabe to find you and chop your other leg now do ya?".With that warning, Katayama shut his mouth biting his lips and began whimpering instead."be quiet! Ryosuke has been very badly injured!" Ohkawa yelled emotionally."Huh? The hell's your problem? your the one loud one here,you brat." Shimada retorted while cautiously keeping his tone down."Stop it!" Emi souds, which annoyed red-hair deliquent glaring at her after which both him and Yuuya began to look at the surrounding area to see anything moves aside from them.

Realizing her error,Emi quietly tone down her voice. "We need to work together and get out of this horrible 's..." Emi paused as she noticed Shimada's ever maddening glare towards her."Let's try to find an exit" she continues with a slight fright in her tone while looking away for Shimada."It hurts...It hurts...I'm feeling dizzy...I think I'm dieing..."Katayama whimpered before he starts crying".Shimada is started to get annoyed by this drama "Katayama be quiet and man up! This ain't the time to cry like girl!Damit!" "Shimada! Can't you see that he lost his leg and bleeding?!" Ohkawa yelled without showing any sigh restraining his tone like his previous reply. "Shut it Vegan,that is no excuse especially we are in some short of 'haunted' building with your typical axe wielding maniac roaming around" Shimada hissed with his teeth shut closed.

"Why I..." Ohkawa snarled before being interupted by Emi." Please stop you two! Ohkawa is right, Katayama is injuired and you need to live him alone!".Shimada scoffed in amusement " really? your taking his side? Last time I check this is all your fault, Emi!" Emi frozen stiff with a face the reeks with shock and guilt."Hey!" Tohko interjects " This is not Emi's fault, She didn't cut Katayama leg off, it was that creep who did it!". "Oh is that so?" Shimada replied with a mocking tone."Tell me who was the one transported us in the place first? who was the one who froze in front of 'Jason' and got dear Katayama leg cut off when he tried kicking him as he try to buy time for that certain someone to escape? Whos idea was it to split Kensuke,Mitsuki and Masato into another group only to fail to meet up with them of because that certain someone need saving from a dead girl in red and her evil ghost minions? I tell who that certain someone and IT! IS! EMI!" Shimada shouted, unable to restrain himself from his ever growing frustation.

At that moment Emi was on her knees and begins to cry "I...just...just...wanted our friendship...to last forever...I never meant any...of this to happen..." Tohko squat near to Emi and starts rubbing her right shoulder,Both Tohko and Ohkawa stared Shimada in hostility,while Katayama is preoccupied clutching on his wounded leg trying to stay quiet as possible as to not bring any more is vigilantly scans the area for any hostile anomalies approaching due to the noise pollution they are generating."Screw you guys, I'm leaving,I'm not gonna stick around in this place and not gonna listen to the person who have poor judgement ."with that he stormed off direction east but was halted by Yuuya by having his right hand on Shimada's left shoulder "stay, we need everyone to survive" Shimada simply shrug his hands from his shoulder and stormed felt truly guilty for making Emi cry but his pride and frustation got the better of him, As he was walking it off, He saw a strange figure than glows green and blue slowly approaching towards him.

Yuuya frowned on his failed attempt to Shimada with the group,not out of concern but for the lower survivablity for him with one less abled body out but looking at the bright side,He can use Katayama as a meatshield to whatever evil spirit if he was about to offer the group with cliche sugar-coated speech to make his 'friends' to keep them heard running and turn to source of the sound and saw Shimada towards them with panic and fear expressed all over his face.

"Look whos crawling ba..."before Ohwaka finished his sentence,Shimada hastily grabs and lift Katayama in bridal manner,due to the unprofessional he was lifted, Katayama yelps is pain."Hey you can't ju.." Tohko yelled while still comforting Emi but was interfered."Shut up! If you people like to live longer, Do me a favour and open this damn door."Shimada said as he swing his hips to the door,gesturing the others to open it."but that's the boys lavatory" Tohko argued with cheeks bright sighed "I don't have time for this! Yuuya! Door! NOW!" without question, Yuuya immediately opened the door wide open." If you value your sorry asses get in there or you prefer to be food on whatever I just saw coming in this way!"despite Ohwaka and Tohko hostility towards Shimada, they begrudgingly followed his 'strong suggestion'.Tohko quickly a gently lead Emi to the male lavatory.

The group quietly and patiently for the supposed creature that Shimada mention to appear,"you sure your pulling your usual prank like alway,Shimada?it is it's not funny." Tohko said in with doubt and contempt written on her face as she looks at Shimada."you think I'm a liar,woman?" Shimada hissed "Well,it's not the first that you..."Ohwaka was quickly silenced when Yuuya covered his mouth while his face on the an ominous green and blue light illuminates through the cracks of the their worst nightmare, the door all by itself began to slowly wide glow coming for the left side of the door began to more brighter,the group began to hear a strange but faint slither that seems to get louder as much as glow gets have nowhere to hide, since the stalls are locked from the inside similar to the female lavatory and the sinks do not have height and with to cover even the smallest among them,moving to another location would rise making a creaking sound alerting the but surely a strange creature came into a creature of which they never seen in their entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

I have no Beta reader, expect to see errors along the way as you read  
Starcraft belongs to Blizzard  
Corpse party belongs to Team GrisGris

Abathur suddenly found himself in a strange place,his link to the zerg colony and Queen of Blades was would feral by now but fortunately,Previous extensive genetic modification similiar to that of the zerg queen was made on to him that kept him from going feral, though the reason are more to controlling the growing numbers of zergs in check in his evolutionary pit than suddenly being teleported to the unknown.

After inspecting building, Abathur theorized that he is on some form of pocket dimension,It is the most logical explanation he can conclude due to environment he is in,The structure is made from wood and some from of plaster,though it show signs of age and disrepair but it does not appear what the place appears to appearing and disappearing,decrepy on the walls and floor change and shift when it quakes,The entire area and the 'materials' the building and most of the objects built upon is made of strange form of psionic energy which made the khydarin crystal he is holding glows and purple,red and black aura seems materialize around it and absorbed into the crystal,which it was converted to a blue glow as if it was 'processing' the energy it the deceased Terrans(1) and the apparels they wore, each with different advance stage of decay seems to be made of coporael orgnanic and synethic materials, peculiar thing about them is that they seem to make the khydarin crystal shine more brightly and the strange color auras manifest in larger quantity, as he closely inspects the deceased but the crystal seems to glow normally when ignoring them(2).The same glow seems to manifest when near certain mundane objects, strange green toxic to primitive lifeforms with deformed terran faces and strange strands of paper with scribbles on them plastered on doors, but the aura gathering around the crystals seems to be different in color, white and gold it seems.

After exploring and much investigation that he believes to be everything of the resume his on investigation the khyradin crystal with some shred of nativity with answers of which escape from this place,while roaming around aimlessy the area in hope he might stumble he hasn't been through stumble on a fresh severed leg soaked in its own pool of blood wasn't there on corridor before, Yet no quake occured either he was too distracted to notice it while he investigating the crystal or its another anomaly he was yet to see the decide to feast on this small snack instead the question in his genetic materials on the severed legs seems to contain was uniquely different but far less than the data he come across the samples he collected from countless terran during his time with Kerrigan's quest for vengeance."Genetic...Terran...Different...Fewer...More samples needed..." With that Abathur once more aimlessy slither across the corridors with most of his attention the khyradin crystal floating on his hands.

"Wh-what is that thing?..." Tohko whispered huddling with Emi as she look at the strange creature that glows green ,with most of it upper top its body is obscured due to the height of the door ceiling, while a blue crystal floats in front of it with its hands seems to move around as if it was studying it, slowly slithers to the right side of the door."He looks like he came from a lovecraftian horror" Katayama replied quietly, whom was behind them sitting in a corner, he seems to be entranced by the alien creature passing by that he didn't feel pain and his leg was missing."It's a.." Ohwaka right beside Katayama was cutted off when Yuuya hushed them with his hiss and a simple hand gesture to stay and Shimada is in front from the rest them acting as the vanguard.

Yuuya and Shimada were very displeased with the situation at hand, Yuuya concluded that they will likely to die in this predicament especially he is on the front which dying will have a higher ,Shimada on the other is still peeved by the idiocy of the group with the exception of Yuuya and still have doubts on saving them after his 'arguement' with Yuuya and Shimada are puzzled why they are acting on acting as vanguard despite their questionable nature and self-centred interest, it would probably is instinctual by natural,A simply urge to protect,but the two will probably never have their question answered for they are too distracted by the danger of death that might come, To the entire groups distress the stop moving only to its 'tail' section and one third of its back visible as the open door let them see.

As bad situtation is at hand,it ended for bad to familar moaning can heard from a foot steps can be heard, both the moaning and foot steps begin to louder and a large figure pops out from view from the skin that more likely associated with a dead,messy short black hair, eyes completely red with absents of pupil and iris, black continusously fluids through the eyes, black lips with mouth wide open,flesh dead gray in color, wears a brown blazer with a green shirt with grey vest underneath it,black pants and black apparels he is wearing show sign age and tear with patches of dirt and pale figure stop in his tracks, an arms reach to the alien creature,whom still appear to be unmoved as if not to notice the sledge hammer in hand, he lift it up with both of his hand reached on top with its head and swings the hammer with his full strength at the upper body of the alien.

The alien makes a sound of that of hisses,moan,roared all at the same as it swiftly turns around,whipping his 'tail' section causing the man to trip over as his both of his legs got hit by the pale tries to get back on his feet only to be grabbed from the neck with the creature's left primary hand,he was lifted up till he is in eye contact with the creature and his feet is not touching the ground.A strong pressure is being build from his neck, he was an ordinary human he would have choking by now and his hands would instinctly try to wrestle from his he isn't an ordinary human,well not he slowly lifts his left hand which still clutching to the sledge hammer,only to his arm cut off from his shoulder with one of scyth like claw from its man cries in agony and moans incohertly as he looks at his bleeding armless left shoulder oozing black haste, he grabs a large kitchen knife with his left hand hidden underneath is blazer and starts hacking the creature arm which was struggling his neck despite alien's arm not getting cut, its losses its grip due to the multiply blunt trauma he is he was free from its clutches,he ran as possibly can in a zombie like fashion to the opposite direction, dissappearing to the dark.

Yuuya,Shimada,Katayama,Ohkawa,Tohko and Emi were shocked on what they witness, the pale man whom has been terrorising them for some time, have his arm cut off and was fleeing east for his 'life'.They would have cheered and rejoice for his defeat and agony but they still have the a predicament in their hands,the alien right in front of watch the creature picked the severed arm with its lower right hand and began examining it with its tendrils near it mouth,then swallowing it there surprise,it spoke.

"Terran...Advance state of decay...Foreign Psionic...Must...Gather...More...Example..."After analysing the walking corpse's severed hand, he turned into the northern direction and faced an open door and noticed six terran lifeform huddling at the furthest corner of the two on the front were the tallest amongst and seem to be the "Alphas", behind them are two females with... unsually large chest...'interesting...' Abathur though in a scientific way, and behind them are two male, one look small and fragail and the another has a missing leg which he snacked on a moments ago, Abathur concluded that are categories as the weak and injuired.

He is interested in their genetic materials due to it's uniquely different to those terrans he previously drew closer entering through the male lavatory to the young terrans as he goes nearer to the them, he notice that the crystal glows pause and decided to inspect the crystal, 'interesting' he thought perhaps their is more to these terrans as he calculates the risk involving in incapacitating them, unique genetics, possibly psionic, phyiscally the young terrans would only be pose a minor nuisance, but the use of psionic will pose a problem especially they are six of decided it would be a safer bet to find a lone and unaware terran, better yet a freshly incapacitated terran,dead or alive and possibly intact as the decision in mind, he sliths back out the room and head east through the corridor.

As Alien creature disappeared from their sight, All of them sigh in relief and rest in a relax postion."Wh..What was that all about?!" Shimada yelled looking at the ceiling too mentally exhausted to look at his peers, hoping for an answer even if its just guess, an educated guess would be preferable though."Alien? don't be ridiculous" Tohko replied "Really? After being magically whisked away to a haunted school, being chased by the girl in red and her evil ghost minion and 'jason',you still find that hard to believe?" Shimada retorted."but an Alien? it doesn't fit the theme of this place!" Tohko argued rhetorically,  
"Perhaps he is also a vitcim here as well as us...or he is one of those lovecraftian aliens!" Ohkawa said in an oddly enthusiastic manner."Excuse me..but what's lovecraftian?" Emi shyly replied, "Wait? You don't know lovecraft?" Ohkawa said in disbelieve as he thought she knew since she in to the occult especially she was, not pointing fingers, the one responsible for summoning them here, although her intent was out of keeping their friendship eternal and nothing else,she must at least heard of lovecraft! Ohwaka thought but decided to ignore it and continued "It a type of Alien so advance that their technology is practically magic! and" " Can you get on with it!" Shimada rudely interjects, Ohkawa glared at him with a frown on his face. "Long story short, He might be the one responsible in creating this place and possibly spreading the rumor of the ritual to entice people coming here for his experiments."

Shimada,Tohko and Emi were shocked with such speculation that Ohwaka explained but before any of them were to have their say on the matter, mostly one of emotional outburst that would likely to infighting which would deteriorate the group even further, Yuuya intervene "Before you say anything, its just nothing more but a simple assumption, a guess."With that said, the group return in a relax, passive manner."So...what now?" Katayama the question,everyone including him began to think of an answer.

Sachiko a girl short in stature,petite in built,her hair is obscenely long down to her knees, eyes black, her skin pale and bluish in color with veins visibly,she wore a plain red oversize t-shirt with torn and different saturation of red splattered all over and is not pleased, she sat on her 'throne' made from dead bodies of young students both fresh and old with her eyes narrowed with hate,looking down at her large minion with missing left arm bowing down on the floor,whimpering pathetically."Useless!" Sachiko sneered, as she kicked his head with her right begins to stomp his head repeatedly, upset as he uable to get of this creature, who was stealing the powers of the her realm. 'UNACCEPTABLE!' she screamed in her head as continues stomp her minion's head with greater strength and speed.

Few minutes has pass,Sachiko has stopped her assault on the pale man's head and she turns to her left at her three ghostly underlings, who were cackling to themselves of their companion's growl disapprovely at their eyes are then set on an old television from the 60s with pictures impossibly vivid and realistic than it would normally projects,shows the alien creature was near the exit of the east building,eyeing on the glowing crystal with its hand making gestures as if it was trying to tampering it television switch channels only to zoom closer to the crystal in its angrily hiss as she saw the darkness is being consumed by the crystal and being 'cleansed' by it,the darkness that she accumilated from the negative emotions and souls from the victims that arrived here, through the decades is being stolen right in front of her must do something about it.

Abathur huddling the corner near the exit with stacks of storage containers filled with terran foot wears, continous to study the crystal after his futile attempt to open the door that leads to the naively hoping that the door would be excessable within a couple minutes or so due the unpredictable nature of this pocket dimension,as he waits, he continues to study the suddenly heard crying, he turned to the source of the sound and saw what he believe to be a female terran infant right in front of him,she was kneeling down at the floor,extremely long hair,extremely pale skin with a red dress and not to mention she glows in blue color.'Perfect!' Abathur though as he found the helpless,live and lone terran for gathering unique genes and she is small enough to fit to his slowly slithers to the young girl and extends his primary upper right arm towards the terran infant,but suddenly came to a halt when he was pinned to the ground by several strong grips coming from his 'tail' section, upper secondary left and right turns to look the what has pause his his suprise, He saw three other glowing terran infants holding his body with their limps and were giggle meniacly with their eyes shown to contain completely blue in color,hue and of them show signs with different form of injuries on them,each one is lethal enough to cause death to a normal terran.

The one holding his upper secondary left limp is female and the tallest amognst them,with a missing left eye and her hair is done in a lower pig tail, the one holding his upper secondary right limp is a male,slightly shorter and has a horizontal laceration marks on his lower chest area and joints on both on his upper limps,while the one is probably female to his guess,with the entire upper head missing but was replace with a darken haze that has two glowing orbs floating to terrans usually have there eyes at, hugging his 'tail' section with the entire lower body is not visible, due her ability to be partially incorporeality passing through to his body on his 'tail' was flabbergast by their impossible strength to hold him down and still functioning despite the fatal injuries on them.

Despite the predicament he was in, he speculated they are vessels or "souls" kerrigan refers to as, out of their physical bodies and were purely made of foreign psionic energy, this made Abathur eager to know more of this strange place and gathering data and the pure psionic beings,'In the name of science and the swarm.' Abathur thought.

(1) Abathur refers Humans as Terrans

(2) Looking at the corpse and other objects causes darkening to causes acts based more on emotion than logic,unconscious killings and more vulnerable to becoming possesed by spirits. 


End file.
